


Love you to the moon and back

by Giantfanboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Older Dean, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantfanboy/pseuds/Giantfanboy
Summary: Dean loves Sammy more than he will ever know





	Love you to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Yay i wrote another fic. I'm very proud of myself even though it's shorter than my other one, it has all that needs to be said and it's pretty adorable in my opinion.

Sam is my brother, I know that, and I know that I love him. I love Sammy more than he will ever know. I know that he loves me. I hate that dad has to hunt and that he makes me go with him, I wish we could be normal, but I know we can't. The least I can do is take care of Sam and keep him safe. As long as we're both safe everything will be ok and maybe we can get out of the routine of hunting and be normal. I love dad but he's gone a lot. I know that he loves me and Sam and that he's doing this because he cares about us and wants to keep us safe, but sometimes it feels like I have to love Sammy for the both of us. Even though it's lonely in the hotel rooms we stay in and we're always the new kids at school, as long as I have Sammy it's ok. Some of the teachers at the schools we go to think that we're to codependent, even dad says it sometimes, but i don' think so. I think we just care about each other a lot. It doesn't matter how attached we may seem, it's how we show we care about each other and I don't think it matters what anyone else thinks because we understand why we stick together and that's all tha's important


End file.
